The goal of this proposed training grant will be to teach Postdoctoral Fellows to perform independent research in the area of Radiation Biology, so that they can make significant contributions to the fields of Radiation Oncology and Cancer Biology. We propose to accomplish this using a multi-faceted approach consisting of: 1) providing training in the laboratories of outstanding scientists at Vanderbilt University School of Medicine who utilize cutting edge techniques coupled with highly collaborative approaches, 2) course work in the areas of Radiation Biology, Radiation Physics, and Cancer Biology, 3) multi-disciplinary Cancer Center Seminar Series designed to foster interactions between basic scientists and clinician/scientists who perform translational research, and 4) multi-disciplinary departmental seminar series. In addition, trainees will be exposed to clinical oncology environments at Vanderbilt. The training grant preceptors are well qualified to prepare individuals to become outstanding scientists in the field of cancer research, with a focus on radiation biology. They are extremely productive and are outstanding leaders in their respective fields. The preceptors will provide a multi-disciplinary, broad based approach to developing paradigms for cancer research. They are a mix of clinician/scientists and basic scientists who have joint appointments in clinical and basic science departments at Vanderbilt University, the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center, and the Center for Vascular Biology at Vanderbilt. These preceptors have a history of interacting with each other at various levels, e.g., numerous seminars, research collaboration, team teaching, as well as serving on graduate student committees. These interactions and the multi-disciplinary approaches taken by the preceptors represent important components for insuring a coherent, integrated interdisciplinary training program.